


Kraglin and the Shopkeeper

by LoveisYonduBlue



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Smut, shopkeeper - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-01 09:05:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15770958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveisYonduBlue/pseuds/LoveisYonduBlue
Summary: While the Eclector is undergoing repairs, the crew is taking a little time off. Kraglin wanders off to see the sights and finds you, a shopkeeper in a little town. He's instantly smitten, and so are you.





	1. Part 1/2

**Author's Note:**

> This was commissioned by my friend @beenerdish on Tumblr. She asked for a Kraglin x Reader fluff/smut fic, where the “reader is a cute shop keeper in a marketplace or something; she is kind of shy, still learning to fully stand up for themselves, but they aren’t completely helpless. They love to read and listen to music.”
> 
> If you're interested in a writing commission, leave a comment here or find me on Tumblr under @loveisyondublue.

The _Eclector_ needs a replacement engine. It’s going to take a few weeks to get one, so in the meantime, they’re stuck on the planet they nearly crashed on. Yondu doesn’t seem too concerned about it. In fact, he seems a little happy for the break – and so is Kraglin. They’ve run a dozen tough – successful - missions in quick succession and are financially doing very well. The crew needs the rest, and this is a nice little planet for a holiday. Plenty of bars and brothels deeper into the large town, and lots of space in the form of fields and rocky beaches nearby.

Sometimes Kraglin likes to get away from the crew and see the sights or mingle with the locals, and since they’re not going anywhere any time soon, he sets off to do just that. He dons his poncho, which conceals the majority of his Ravager uniform, and heads off, away from the rest of the crew. He comes across a set of well-worn but clean stone steps and ascends them. Upon turning the corner at the top, he sees that it spills into a quaint little marketplace.

The streets are made of neat grey cobblestones. Colorful awnings branch over the streets, and nearly every window and balcony are bursting with colorful flower boxes. He smiles at the sight. Unlike most of his fellow Ravagers, he can appreciate the beauty of a simpler life. As he walks through the crowds, he subconsciously runs a hand through his hair. He must look rugged and dirty. Hard to believe that just a few streets down, there's seedy bars and brothels. Every town has its dark side, he supposes.

He buys a piece of fruit from a vendor, and munches on it as he walks along. The tinkling of a bell causes him to turn, and he sees the source, a shop that someone just exited. He reads,  _Trinkets, Coffee and Books_  on the window.  _The Cap'n likes trinkets,_  he thinks with a shrug.  _Maybe I'll buy a trinket fer him, a book fer me._  He's one of the few educated Ravagers on board - not that he's had a lot of schooling, but he did attend a public school when he was a child and learned to read. He's been careful not to let that skill slip over the years and has done everything he can to improve it. The Captain is great with numbers but can’t read much - he's said on a number of occasions that Kraglin is invaluable for that skill alone.

He pulls open the door and peers inside. Immediately, his gaze is drawn – but it's not to the twinkling trinkets lining a shelf on one wall, nor the delicious-looking pastries under the glass bell jars on the counter, nor the hundreds of books lining the floor-to-ceiling shelves. No, it's your beautiful face that captures the First Mate's eye, and he’s immediately smitten.

As you deposit change into a customer's hand, you feel you are being watched, and look up into the most striking blue-grey eyes you have ever seen. They belong to a tall man who is standing in the doorway, dressed in a brown knit poncho. His features are edgy, with hair shaved into a mohawk and scars over his left eye, but his stance is comfortable, lanky and unassuming. You've been stared at plenty; being a Terran on this planet draws attention; and it's usually creepy men looking to get into your pants. The way this man is staring at you, though, makes you want to simultaneously hide and giggle like a schoolgirl. "Hello," you greet him, grateful your voice doesn't come out too soft or squeaking.

He jumps slightly, as if waking from a dream, and his cheeks flush blue.  _Xandarian_ , you think. "Hi," he says, and his voice has a cute little drawl to it.

"Can I help you find anything?" you ask.

He shakes his head. "Naw, jus' lookin'." He blushes a little deeper at this, and nervously gestures to the knick knacks on a nearby shelf. "Uh – lookin' at the lil' trinkets n' stuff I mean," he says quickly.

You laugh softly behind your hand. "No problem. Feel free to look around. Let me know if there's anything I can do for you."

“I will.”

You try not to stare at him as he wanders through your shop. Despite the ruggedness, you think he’s very handsome. He seems a little awkward, but at the same time very sure of himself, and despite his rough exterior, handles every book and knick knack he picks up with surprising gentility. You notice there’s a string of tattoos going down the right side of his neck, and you wonder what they mean.

You feel a nudge in your side, and look over at your coworker, Milna. She gives you a pointed look, glances over at the man, then back and you and waggles her eyebrows. You bite your lip to keep back a laugh, even as you blush deeply.

“He’s got a nice butt,” she says under her breath to you.

You can’t help but snort with laughter, and a few customers look up at you from their café tables. You clear your throat, embarrassed, and turn to increase the volume on the soft music you have playing in the background. As you turn back around, rearranging the cups on the counter, your eyes drift over to the man, who at that very moment bends over to look at a book on a lower shelf. He _does_ have a pretty nice butt. You bite your lip again and glance at Milna.

 _See?_ she mouths at you.

You take a dish towel and smack her with it. _Stop!_

After several minutes, the man comes up to the counter with a little glass cat and a book. “I’ll take these.”

“Would you like me to wrap up the figurine, so it doesn’t get broken?”

“Thanks, that’s real nice a’ ya.”

You smile up at him, and his cheeks turn a little blue again. _Cute_ , you think. “You’re welcome.”

 _“Name – his name!”_ Milna hisses in your ear as the man turns to leave.

“Uh – ex-excuse me sir?” He turns. “Uh – since you’re a first-time customer here, I wanted to give you a coupon to use, if you come back again. I just need to put your name on it.” You flutter your hands at Milna, and she hurriedly shoves a slip of paper and a pen into them.

“Oh. Ya invitin’ me back again?”

“Well of course, you’re welcome anytime.” The words come out hurried, and you bite your lip.

He smiles at you widely, and you see he has a few silver-capped teeth among his white ones. “M’name is Kraglin.”

“Kraglin,” you repeat as you write it. “That sounds kind of familiar.” You look back up at him from the paper, and see he’s staring at you. _Come to think of it, he_ looks _a little familiar too. Vaguely – like I’ve seen him on the holonet or something, maybe?_

“It does?” he asks with what seems like a somewhat nervous smile.

“A little. I’m not sure where I’ve heard it, though.” You hand him the paper after you’ve signed your name at the bottom.

“50% off any one book, trinket or café item,” he reads carefully. “Presented to Kraglin, courtesy of [y/n].” He looks back at you. “Issat yer name? [y/n]?”

You nod.

“Tha’s real pretty.”

“Oh,” you say, looking down at the counter. You fiddle with your apron as you try to fight back a blush. It doesn’t work. “Thank you, that’s very sweet. I hope you’ll come by again soon.” You extend a hand to him.

He takes his glove off with his teeth before shaking it. His grip is firm, but gentle, his fingers calloused. “I reckon I will,” he says with a smile that sparkles in his eyes and departs with a tinkle of the bell over the door.

Kraglin takes his time walking back to where the _Eclector_ is docked, swinging the bag dreamily in his hand. _[y/n] …beautiful name fer a beautiful woman._ He left his hand bare since you shook it. Glancing at his bare skin, he raises his palm to his nose. It smells like a mix of old books, potting soil and vanilla beans. He turns his head up to the sky and sees that the first stars are coming out. It’ll be evening soon. _Maybe I’ll go back there fer somethin’ to eat fer dinner. I wonder if she makes those lil’ cakes n’ things herself._ He sighs a little, smiling, as he trots down the steps and into the darker, more seedy part of town.

“Where ya been?”

Kraglin jumps and turns to see his Captain melting out of a dark doorway.

“Oh, Cap,” he laughs, holding a hand to his chest. “Ya done me a frighten. I was jus’ lookin’ ‘round. Here, I got this fer ya.” He pulls the glass cat out of the bag and hands it to his Captain.

Yondu grins at it, holding it up before his eyes. The sinking sun shines through it, throwing little rainbows over his blue skin. “Cute lil’ bugger.”

Kraglin smiles. “Thought ya might like it.”

“What else ya got in there?”

“Oh, nothin’. Jus’ a book.”

“Lemme see.”

Kraglin hands his Captain the book, but instead of taking the book, he snags Kraglin’s wrist and smells his hand. “Uh, Cap?” he asks warily.

Yondu draw back and gives him a grin. “A woman, huh, Krags?”

“What?” the First Mate yelps. “What, no- I jus- I was only-”

Yondu bursts out laughing. “Calm down, son, and tell me straight. Ya find a lil’ local gal that tickles yer fancy?”

Kraglin’s face is hot. _I must be ‘bout as blue as the Cap’n,_ he thinks in dismay. “Yessir.”

“Well whatcha doin’ ‘round here then?”

“Sir?”

Yondu puts his hands on his hips. “Kraglin, ya been on the last ten missions in a row. Go take a break, have some fun.”

“But - what about the ship?”

“Don’t worry ‘bout the ship. Ya go on, now.”

Kraglin strays uncertainly back the way he comes. “Are ya-”

 _“Yes!_ Git! Before I change my mind!”

With grin, Kraglin races back up the steps, leaving Yondu cackling behind.

The sun has just sunk below the horizon when he reaches the shop again, and the street awnings are lit with strings of lights. To his dismay, the shop windows look dark. Walking up to the door, he sees the sign that previously read _Open_ now says _Closed._ His shoulders droop. He leans forward to the glass, and shielding his eyes, looks inside. The counters are wiped clean, and the chairs have been stacked on the tables. Everything is quiet and dark, there’s no trace of anyone inside.

You’ve just finished closing up the shop and have changed out of your apron and work clothes into a casual dress. You grab a watering can from the sink and go to water your flowers on the little balcony that juts out above the shop. As you do so, you look down at the street below, and see that man again – _Kraglin_ \- peering in the windows. He straightens up, but his shoulders are drooped and his head hangs. He turns away with one last, sad look at the shop, and begins to walk the other way down the street.

“Hey!” you call over the railing.

He spins on his heel, looking left and right, then finally upwards. Once he sees you, his eyes brighten. “Oh, hi,” he calls back, a little shyly. He raises a hand in greeting.

“Did you need something?” you ask.

“Naw, I was jus’ gonna see if I could get some dinner here,” he says, jabbing a thumb at the shop.

“Oh, sorry. We close at sundown. And we only sell little snacks and pastries and things – nothing very substantial. There’s a restaurant up the street, though,” you say, pointing to your left. He looks in that direction, and you follow his gaze to the concentration of lights signifying the downtown area. “Uh – I – I was going to head there for dinner myself, if you wanted to join me.” Your heart skips a beat. _What am I doing?!_ Milna is always telling you to be less shy. You’ve had a hard time following her advice, until today it seems. You swallow as you await his answer.

He stares back up at you, and you see his cheeks darken. “I’d really like that. If ya don’t mind me taggin’ along, I mean. I don’t wanna – ya know, intrude or nothin’.”

“I don’t mind,” you say, feeling very brave. “I’d like the company.” You have no idea who this man is or what is background is or anything, but he’s cute and seems friendly, and you haven’t been on a date in a while, so why not. “I’ll be down in ten minutes.”

You scurry around your room, brushing out your hair, and you spend a little extra time on your makeup. You smile at yourself in the mirror briefly before grabbing your purse and scrambling down the back stairs behind the shop. You smooth your skirt and take a deep breath, then walk out the gate that leads to the street where Kraglin waits.

“Hello,” you greet him.

“Hi,” he says, eyes wide and roving over your figure. You like that he doesn’t stare at your body for too long before meeting your eyes again. “Thanks fer invitin’ me along. S’ real nice a’ ya.”

“Happy to,” you say with a smile. “This way.”

As you walk and share dinner together, you discover that Kraglin works on a ship as second in command to the captain. He seems a little vague on the details of his job, besides the fact that they move, distribute, and sell cargo. He says it’s a good life, but hard.

“I like lil’ towns like this one. Nice break from the grind a’ ship life,” he says, looking around. You’re seated on an outdoor patio owned by the restaurant, and you’re surrounded by the quiet chatter of patrons and clanking of silverware. “What ‘bout ya? Ya work at the shop every day?”

“Almost every day. Tomorrow the shop is closed, so it’s my day off. I own it, you know. Well, with Milna. It’s a quarter hers, she helped me open it up.”

“It’s a real nice place, how long ya had it?”

“A few years, I moved here after my parents passed. I mean, they weren’t my real parents, I was adopt – oh!” you turn in your seat, grinning, as a trio of musicians comes out of the restaurant, one singing, the other using something like a tambourine, and the other playing a kyna – an instrument similar to a guitar, but smaller, with seven strings. You have one back at home. You sway in your seat, humming along, and turn to smile at Kraglin.

He’s tapping his hand on the table in time with the music and bobbing his head. He catches your eye and smiles, then points as a few nearby patrons get up and start dancing.

“I love to dance,” you remark, smiling as you watch them.

“Ya want to?”

You turn to him in surprise, and see there’s that cute little blush spreading over his cheeks again. He stands, removing his gloves, and holds a hand out to you.

You bite your lip, but then you shrug and slip your hand into his. _Why not._

He’s surprisingly light on his feet, and coordinated for all his tall lankiness, and as he spins and leads you across the cobblestones, you think that you haven’t had such a nice night in a long time.

* * *

Kraglin hurries to the shop. It’s been a little over a week since you’ve met, and some business on the _Eclector_ kept him a little longer than he would have liked. He likes being there when the shop opens, or even before, to have breakfast with you and help you set up the place. Then he’ll leave for awhile, to wander around the town or check on things back at the ship, but he always returns in the afternoon, where he’ll sit down and read in the corner for hours until the shop closes. Then the two of you spend the rest of the evening together. Kraglin smiles at the thought of you as he climbs the last few steps to the main road. You’ve mentioned to him that you like him being there in the shop, that he makes you happy and makes you feel safe. You’ve both been taking things pretty slow, but he’s dying to kiss you. _Maybe tonight’ll be the night,_ he thinks.

As he pushes the door open, he’s greeted by the sight of another man bent almost all the way over the counter, talking to you.

To his dismay, he sees that your face is flushed red – but then he realizes you’re not blushing like when _he_ talks sweet to you. You have a furrow between your brows and you’re not smiling. You say something hushed and fast to the customer and turn away to help someone cash out.

“Whatever you say, honeylips,” the man says loudly with a wink. “I’ll just wait here until you’re ready.” He strolls over and seats himself at one of the tables, grabbing a magazine that he idly flips through.

If Kraglin didn’t have a growing resentment and anger boiling in his belly, he might have laughed at the glare you throw the man. But behind that glare is something he absolutely hates and never wants to see in your eyes – _fear._

He lingers in the doorway, and just as he hopes, your eyes catch his. They widen, and a trembling smile graces your lips. Then they dart to the man, and that fear is back. You nod your head towards the back room, where you bake the pastries and cakes, and Kraglin moves backward, out into the street again.

He walks around the corner, through the gate, and through the shop’s back door. “Mornin’, Milna.”

“Hi Kraglin,” she smiles as she rolls out some dough. “There’s some of those little cakes you like, just got out of the oven.”

“Thanks,” he says idly, and stops in the middle of the flour-dusted floor as you come rushing back towards him.

“Milna, can you take over for a second?”

Your coworker nods and dusts her hands off on her apron before disappearing back into the shop.

“[y/n], who-” He’s cut off as you throw your arms around his waist, pressing your head into his chest.

“I’m so glad you’re here.”

His heart flutters madly, like he’s got a bag of Orloni in his chest, and he reaches up to lightly stroke your hair. “What’s goin’ on? Who is that?”

“A Xandarian that gave me my final transport to this planet. I paid him for the ride, but he still seems to think I owe him something. He comes in here once in a while, acting like we’re estranged lovers or something, and I hate it! I just want him to go away. He usually does go away on his own, but he stays for _hours_ , and I’m not sure if he knows I live above the shop, I’m so afraid he does, I just get so nervous and out of sorts when he’s here –”

“Shh, shh,” Kraglin says, backing you out of his arms and cupping your cheek. “Don’t worry ‘bout it. I’ll make sure he doesn’t bother ya, okay?”

Your shoulder slump in relief. “Thank you,” you sigh, and before you realize what you’re doing, you’ve raised yourself on your toes to place a light kiss against Kraglin’s lips.

You gasp, jumping back immediately. You and Kraglin have been very close to kissing on a number of occasions, but you haven’t done it yet. You feel your cheeks burning. “S-sorry. I – oh dear.” You turn and scurry back into the shop, leaving Kraglin gaping after you.

A slow, foolish smile crosses his face after a moment, and Milna gives him a strange look as she comes back in to finish her baking.

Kraglin’s heart swells. _I am gonna kiss that woman back ‘fore the day is over,_ he thinks determinedly, and then he sets his face into a scowl. _But there’s a jackass I gotta take care of first._


	2. Part 2/2 (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conclusion of my Shopkeeper x Kraglin commission for @Beenerdish on Tumblr!

“Mind if I sit here?”

The Xandarian man looks up from his magazine as Kraglin drops into the seat next to him. He glances around. “There’s plenty of open tables, so actually, yes-”

“Yer gonna stop talkin’ now,” Kraglin says in a quiet voice, smiling.

_“Excuse me?”_

“I said, keep it down,” Kraglin replies, and sees the man’s eyes grow wide and round before they dart down to his lap. The First Mate has a blaster muzzle nudged up against his stomach. “Quiet, now. Don’t wanna disturb [y/n]’s business.”

The man’s mouth opens and closes, but no sound comes out.

“Good,” Kraglin smiles again. “I hear yer a pilot, so ya must get around. Ya ever hear the name _Kraglin Obfonteri_?”

“Of- of course I have. Everyone knows…” the Xandarian trails off as Kraglin turns his head meaningfully, and his eyes rove over the scars on the left side of his face. “Oh my gods,” he whimpers. “D-don’t kill me, please, don’t-”

“Hush up,” Kraglin hisses, glancing around. No one seems to have noticed them yet. “[y/n] says ya been botherin’ her. She told me she paid ya what she owed fer that ride, but ya keep comin’ after her. She don’t owe ya anythin’ else – not a damn thing more, ya hear?”

He nods vigorously, and out of the corner of his eye, Kraglin sees you looking their way. He’s almost found out. He smiles at you and gives you a little nod. In return, you give him a wary frown, but return to your work.

Kraglin lets the smile drop from his face and turns to the man again. “If ya don’t want me to kill ya, here’s what yer gonna do. Yer gonna git up and give [y/n] a real nice tip in that lil’ jar on the counter. Then yer gonna leave this shop – and yer _never_ gonna come back. If I hear ya been back, botherin’ her, if I see ya lookin’ her way, if I even feel ya _breathe_ in her direction, I find ya and I will spill yer damn flarkin’ guts. _Ya hear me?”_

“Y-yes sir.”

Kraglin smiles and withdraws his blaster, slowly. “Good. Now go on. Nice an’ easy.”

Slowly and trembling, the Xandarian rises from his chair and retrieves a stack of units from his pocket. He drops them all with a loud clatter in the jar on the counter, then flees the shop. Kraglin leans back in his seat, and watches with a satisfied smile as the man tears away down the street. He’s gone from sight before the door swings shut.

He hears footsteps approaching, and looks up to see you, holding a cup of coffee in your hands. You place it on the table before him, along with one of those cakes he likes. You tilt your head at him. “Kraglin? What did you do?”

He holds your hand for a brief moment. “Oh, we jus’ had a lil’ talk,” he says, sliding his blaster back in the holster under his poncho. “He won’t be back.”

Tears prick at the corners of your eyes, and you have to clench your free hand in your apron to stop yourself from kissing Kraglin in front of your customers. “Thank you.”

* * *

That night, as Kraglin walks you home, you stop outside your gate and hug him close. “I’m so glad we met, Kraglin. Thank you for everything, especially today, getting rid of that guy.”

“My pleasure, darlin’,” he says with a smile, returning the embrace. “Is tomorrow yer day off?”

“Yes – and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me. I’m going to this – well, it’s a special place to me. No one else knows about it, but I’d like to share it with you.”

“I’d like that.”

“Okay, good. I wanted to spend the whole day there, so could you meet me here in the morning?”

“I’ll be here.”

You smile and give him another hug. “Good night, Kraglin.” As you back out of his arms, he cups your cheek, and you feel his other hand slide around your waist. He lifts you against him, and his lips touch yours; warm, wet and a little salty. He kisses you firmly but with gentle, slow movements. You clutch his shoulders and feel his hand move from your cheek to the back of your head.

He pulls away very gently, lowering you back onto your feet. “’Night, [y/n]. I’ll see ya tomorrow.”

* * *

You glance over at Kraglin, laying on the grass with his arms behind his head, his eyes closed. You smile at him. He’d showed up at your door this morning dressed in a button-down shirt and casual pants and shoes, with a bouquet of wildflowers in his hand. The remains of your picnic are a short distance away, along with both of your shoes, your kyna and a couple books that you’d been reading to one another.

 _It’s a secret,”_ you’d told Kraglin as you’d made your way through your carefully-marked forest trail, _“You can’t tell anyone.”_ You come here when you want to spend a relaxing day alone. The forest encloses the flower-strewn field on three sides; on the last side is a cliff. Below, the ocean laps soothingly against the rocks. Above you, the lilac sky is filled with large fluffy clouds, and the sunlight makes dappled patterns on your dress and across Kraglin’s peaceful face. You scoot closer to him, and gently brush a lock of his hair away from his forehead.

As you do so, your eyes linger on his face – and something clicks. The red leather you’ve seen peeking out from under his poncho. The mohawk. The scars. You gasp softly, and his eyes shoot open.

“[y/n]? What’s wrong?”

“Y-you’re Kraglin _Obfonteri,_ ” you realize with a gasp. “The Ravager!”

He sits up straight then, little pieces of grass falling out of his hair. His eyes are panicked, and he holds out his hands. “Oh gods, [y/n], I’m sorry I didn’t tell ya – I – I jus’ didn’t know to do and I-”

“Kraglin, it’s okay,” you say, leaning forward quickly to take his hands in yours. “I just don’t know why it took me so long to realize who you were.”

He blinks at you. “Wait. Ya mean, y’ain’t upset, or – or scared or nothin’?”

You shake your head. “Ravagers saved me from trafficking when I was a little girl and gave me to my adoptive parents,” you explain. “I haven’t ever met one to say thanks, for saving my life.” You smile. “I’m glad you’re the one I got to meet.”

His entire body relaxes and he gives you a relieved smile.

You scoot closer to him, circling your arms around his neck, “So, thank you, Kraglin Obfonteri.”

Cradling your head, he brings you in for another kiss. He’s kissed you so many times today you’ve lost count, and with each one, the heated need in your lower belly grows stronger. You’re not sure if it’s the excitement of finding out who he is or finding out that he’s a Ravager at all – that he could have taken advantage of you at any time, that you’ve been literally flirting with danger – but during this kiss, you find yourself holding him tighter than ever, and that need is nearly unbearable.

His arms wrap around you, pulling you against his body, and you feel an unmistakable hardness press into your leg. You break away from him with a gasp. “Kraglin!”

He blushes. “M’sorry, I can’t help it. Yer so sexy, baby girl.”

A shiver travels over your shoulders at his words, and you’re left speechless.

With one hand on the back of your neck and one around your waist, he ducks his head down and you feel his tongue caress the skin from your throat up to your ear. You can’t hold back a deep moan.

His hands tighten on you. “Ya liked that,” he whispers breathlessly in your ear. “Do ya want more? Do ya want _me_ , baby girl? Ya want me to _ravage_ ya?”

You’d giggle at the pun if you weren’t so turned on. “Y-yes.” He hums in satisfaction and lowers you down against the grass. “W-wait, here? Now?” you ask, pushing up on his chest.

He chuckles. “Ya said this place is secret, who’s gonna see?”

You bite your lip. A Ravager is going to make love to you, out here in the wide-open field. The thrill of it, the danger, the sheer naughtiness of it all is making you very wet between your legs. “C-can we at least put the blanket down?”

Kraglin grins, taking that as permission, and jumps up to retrieve the picnic blanket. There’s a clatter of dishes and he’s back a second later with it, spreading it out on the ground. You get to your feet, but he picks you up instead, and lays you on your back.  He slowly slides his hands up your legs, starting at your ankles, and when he gets to the skirt of your dress, hikes it up over your stomach.

You’re breathing fast, your heart drumming against your ribs as he runs light fingertips over the fabric of your underwear. He rubs his fingers together, then grins up at you, and it’s a predatory sort of smile. “Did I do that to ya, honey? Did I make ya so wet that yer already soakin’ through yer panties?” You blush deeply, and he grins even wider. He lays alongside you, brushing his knuckles against your clit through your underwear.

All you want to do is close your eyes and enjoy his touch, but Kraglin is looking at you and you can’t tear your eyes away. He leans down and kisses your lips softly before whispering, “I want to lick yer pussy, baby. Eat ya out. Is that okay?”

You feel like someone lit your entire body aflame. You can’t even speak, so you just nod at him, swallowing hard.

He hesitates for just a second. “Sorry, I like talkin’ dirty when I’m turned on,” he says, a little uncertainly. “Is that okay?”

You nod eagerly. “I – I like it.”

“Good,” he murmurs, and a moment later, he’s rolled up his sleeves. He pulls your panties down over your ankles and spreads your legs. Holding onto your trembling thighs, he lowers his head between your legs and presses a kiss against your soaked folds.

“Ooohhh Kraglin,” you moan, burying your fingers in his hair, and nearly shriek as you feel his tongue part your labia and lick the length of you. The groan that comes from him a second later makes your legs shake in want.

“Damn, ya taste so good,” he says, raising his head for a moment before bending to lick you again.

“Oh Kraglin, please – please don’t stop,” you pant, clutching his hair.

He presses his tongue against your clit and swirls the tip around it, then moves a little lower to dip his tongue inside you, pulling you further against his mouth.

Without warning, you feel the electrifying heat of your orgasm build in your core and then just as quickly release in a blissful wave that makes you cry out, squeezing Kraglin’s head between your thighs. He doesn’t stop, only tightens his fingers on your legs and goes down on you more intensely until you’ve ridden it through.

You let go of his hair and weakly fall back down on the blanket, breathing heavily. Your legs, trembling, fall open as Kraglin releases you. He looks at you lovingly, pressing feather-light kisses to the insides of your thighs. “Damn, sweetheart,” he says, wiping his beard on his sleeve, “Ya seemed like ya needed that or somethin’. Been awhile?” You blush, hiding your face in your hands, and he laughs. “Ah, yer so damn cute.” You feel his lips against your forehead, and his gentle fingers brushing through your hair.

You uncover your face and look up at him. You just stare at one another for minutes, stroking each other’s hair and faces. “Kraglin,” you ask, “Will you make love to me?”

His eyes flash, and he moves closer to you, hand curling possessively around your hip, stroking the inside of your thigh with his thumb. “Ya want me to fuck ya, baby girl?” he whispers.

You’re only able to squeak in response, nodding. No one you’ve ever been with has talked dirty like this, and you’re amazed how much it arouses you.

He smiles down at you and shifts his body so he’s kneeling with a leg on either side of your hips. He reaches for your dress, and his long fingers work at the buttons, starting from the top down. You take the collar of his shirt and begin to unbutton his shirt as well. You finish first; he seems to be a little nervous or excited and is slower at yours. He shrugs out of his shirt impatiently, tossing it aside, and you marvel at the scars and tattoos covering his torso. He’s very thin, but his muscles are well defined, and his pectorals are covered in curly grey-brown hair that narrows to a thin treasure trail that disappears beneath the waistband of his trousers.

You blush as your eyes trace the path from his navel downwards. You can clearly see the outline of his erection, and by the looks of it, he is well endowed. You suddenly notice that he’s stopped undoing your buttons, and you look up into his face.

His pupils are blown out, and a playful smirk is ghosting his lips. “Like what ya see?” he asks slyly. He runs his thumbs along his waistband and undoes his belt. After popping open the button, he reaches down and takes your hand in his, guiding your fingers to his zipper. You pull it down slowly, aware that his eyes are on you the entire time. “Tha’s it,” he says softly. He tugs on his waistband, and his pants fall down his thighs, revealing a pair of boxers. The fabric is pulled taut with his erection. Your hand is still lingering near his waistband, and he takes it gently in his again. He lays your palm against the fabric covering his cock, sliding it along his length.

Your heart begins to beat more rapidly than ever. He doesn’t seem particularly thick, but he’s _long_. You swallow and subconsciously lick your lips. “Can I see?”

“Well since I seen yers already, I guess ya can,” he says. His voice seems to have dropped down a decibel and is husky. He stands and shucks off his pants, then draws his boxers down and discards them. You were right – he’s much longer than you would have anticipated, with a large purplish head. Frills line the left and right side, a little darker blue than the rest of his length. He strokes it with one hand, easing a bead of precum from the tip. “Ya alright, darlin’?” he asks in a completely serious voice, and you look up into his eyes. They’re focused entirely on you, his brows drawn down in a little in concern. “Yer tremblin’.”

You realize that you are, in fact, shaking a little, but you just give him a smile. “Just a little nervous,” you say softly.

He lowers himself down against you, brushing the hair away from your face. “We don’t have to do this, ya know,” he says with a gentle kiss against your cheek. “I jus’ wanna make ya happy, [y/n], don’t wanna make ya uncomfortable. I care ‘bout ya.”

“I care about you too, Kraglin,” you say, smoothing a thumb along his cheek. “And I want this.”

He lets out a breath like he’s been holding it and wraps you in his arms. “Are ya ready?” he murmurs against your lips. At your nod, he kisses you deeply, then leans back to spread your legs. He lines his cock up at your entrance and firmly pushes in.

You gasp, throwing your head back, and let out a long soft moan.

He moves in and out of you slowly, his hands on your knees, pulling almost all the way out before pushing back in again. “How’s that, baby girl?” he asks, panting.

“Ohh Kraglin, it’s – it feels so good – oh, ohhh…”

He grins down at your flushed face and open mouth, and lowers himself down onto you, bending his head to nip and suck the tender skin of your neck. His touch starts off gentle, but as time goes on, his need grows, and he starts to grip you more forcefully, pinching and squeezing your breasts, biting a little harder. His hand moves to grip your ass and then your thigh, bringing your leg up to hook about his waist. This lifts your body and shifts your hips, so he hits a perfect sweet spot inside you. You moan his name, clutching his hair, and he swears loudly against your shoulder.

Every thrust has brought you closer and closer to that euphoric edge, and now you’re to the point where you can’t possibly hold back any longer. “Ohh, oh Kraglin – I’m – I have to _– please –”_

“Ya gotta come?” he moans. “Go on, baby. Come fer me.” He flicks his tongue against your breast and sucks the skin, running his hands over your sides and hips. He bites down on you slightly, and your climax hits you in a dazzling, exhilarating wave, one that keeps on rolling and rolling as Kraglin continues to thrust into you.

With a sudden cry, Kraglin pulls out of you and you feel warm streams of cum spill onto your abdomen. He trembles, gripping your legs tight in his hands, and lets out a shaking sigh. “Oh gods, honey,” he murmurs. “Oh gods, lookit ya. Yer so beautiful.” He releases your legs and rolls onto his side next to you, drawing you close against his body. You shiver at a breeze that travels over the field, and he takes the corner of the picnic blanket, wrapping you both in it.

“I love you, Kraglin,” you say softly, leaning your head into his chest.

He’s quiet for a few moments, and you wonder if you said the wrong thing, or if you said it too soon. But you’ve never felt this way about anyone before, and you’re not sorry you said it.

“I love ya too,” comes his whisper in your ear, and he kisses you. You hold one another and continue to make love until you fall asleep, lulled to slumber by the warm sun and sound of the ocean far below.

* * *

Kraglin has to leave eventually, but he promises to return, and he does. Sometimes it’s months before you see him again, but you stay true to him, and he always comes back.

And many, many years later, after he’s had enough of Ravager life, he comes back permanently. He marries you, and that sunny afternoon in your secret place becomes only one of hundreds of loving days together.


End file.
